fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 59
Recollections of Jellal (追憶のジェラール Tsuioku no Jerāru) is the 59th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on December 20, 2010. Angel is defeated by Lucy Heartfilia. Later, Ren Akatsuki is struck down by Midnight, the darkness leaves Sherry Blendi upon the discovery of Lyon Vastia's survival and Erza Scarlet meets Jellal Fernandes again. Strangely enough, Jellal cannot remember anything except the word "Erza". When he is told by Erza about his past, he casts a Self-Destruction Spell on both himself and Nirvana. Synopsis Lucy Heartfilia comes out of the trance due to casting Urano Metria and suffers slight amnesia. She finds Hibiki Laytis unable to fight, Happy frozen and Natsu Dragneel still seasick. Angel suddenly rises from the river and tells Lucy that the Oración Seis Mages don't lose. Angel uses Caelum to attack but it misses Lucy because it was also touched because of Lucy's love for her Spirits. Angel, with that last failed use of magic, collapses. In a flashback, she was seen as a prisoner in the Tower of Heaven. Her prayer is to disappear into the sky like an angel, but ironically falls into the water instead. Meanwhile, Natsu's raft gets swept away by the current. Lucy tries to save Natsu but ends up going in the rapids and falling off a waterfall. A line from Brain's face disappears as he realizes that Angel has fallen, though Angel says that she is alive. Erza Scarlet continues to try to find Jellal Fernandes. Elsewhere, Hoteye explains the Magic of Nirvana to Jura Neekis. Hoteye explains that all those bad things he did in the past were all for the sake of finding his little brother, but Jura helped him see the light. Midnight battles Ren Akatsuki but no matter how many times Ren attacks Midnight, all of them are missing. While far away on a mountain, Wendy Marvell wonders if she shouldn't have come and Carla warns her that those negative feelings will get her heart stolen by the darkness. Wendy then starts to tell Carla about what happened between her and Jellal seven years ago. When the Sky Dragon Grandeeney disappeared, Wendy met Jellal while wandering down a road. Jellal, like her, was also lost. For months, they traveled together happily, with Jellal always looking out for Wendy. However, one day, Jellal said something strange and decided to leave Wendy because the place where he was going to was too dangerous for her. She refused, but was eventually taken in by a guild, Cait Shelter, as Jellal had pointed her to. Meanwhile, Erza finds Jellal and realizes that Jellal has lost all his memories save for the word "Erza". In anger, Erza yells all his faults at him, how he desecrated the dead, hurt his friends, killed Simon and destroyed the Magic Council. Jellal stares in shock, unable to believe what he has done. Lucy wakes up and discovers that Virgo has given her and Natsu new clothes to wear from the Celestial Spirit World. Virgo disappears afterwards, returning to the Spirit World. Lucy realizes she lost all her magic power. Suddenly, Sherry Blendi comes out of the forest and is about to attack Natsu and Lucy when Gray Fullbuster stops her right in her tracks. Around that time, Lyon Vastia shows up with Racer, surviving the explosion, which calms Sherry's anger and lifts the darkness from her. Cobra emerges from the shadows, revealing himself to Jellal and Erza. He demands to know how Jellal came to know about Nirvana's location and why he released the seal. Jellal reveals that he dimly remembered it when he heard the voices of those who want Nirvana for themselves. He proceeds to state that it is a Magic that can't fall into anyone's hands and reveals he has released the seal in order to destroy it. A Magic Circle appears on Nirvana, a Self-Destruction Spell, that Cobra can't deactivate. A smaller circle also appears on Jellal himself as he plans to destroy Nirvana along with himself in order to free Erza from her sadness and hate. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel (concluded) *Ren Akatsuki vs. Midnight (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities Used Magic used * * * * * * Spell used * *Doll Play Attack: Puppeteer *Aerial Shot * Manga & Anime Differences *Caelum's appearance differs slightly between the anime and the manga. *The anime added a flashback of Angel being a prisoner in the Tower of Heaven. *The anime added a clip where Hoteye remembers first agreeing to work with Jellal. *When one of Brain's marks disappears due to Angel's defeat in the anime, Brain is standing in a cave. In the manga, he is in the forest. *The anime shows Ren attempting to attack Midnight. In the manga, Ren falls to Midnight without launching an attack. *The flashback Wendy has about her travels with Jellal is greatly extended in the anime. *The anime added a scene of Happy waking beside the river and being confused at finding no-one there. *When Lyon appears and informs everyone of his survival in the manga, he is alone. In the anime however, he is dragging Racer behind him. *The anime added a short explanation of how Lyon survived Racer's bomb. Navigation Category:Episodes